Home on Earth-38
by Quiickest
Summary: Invasion! Reaction Story. Kara finally returns home after helping save Earth-1 from the Dominators. A short one-shot on Kara telling Winn about her journeys on Earth-1 and all the other Superhero's she got to meet over there. Arrow Cast Mentioned. Flash Cast Mentioned. Legends Cast Mentioned. 4-Night Crossover Spoilers


A sigh escapes through Kara's lips as she turns around to face some of the greatest hero's she's ever met for one last time. From Sara, to Oliver, to John, and finally, to Barry. She gave them all a smile, still trying to get over the fact that she just fought alongside some of the most bad ass people ever to exist. How was even going to begin to explain to Winn that she just fought alongside a master assassin, a billionaire who can shrink to the size of nothing, a maniac with a fire gun, two men who can combine to light on fire, a man who can turn to steel, a woman who can use the power of animal, who all travel through time for a living. Not to mention the set of master archers and marksmen that is team Arrow, the fastest man alive, and a group of geniuses, one who can open portals to another universe. A large smile appears on Kara's face as she presses the button on the interdimesional extrapolater, causing a large blue spinning breach to appear. Inhaling strongly she enters the breach, leaving behind the world full of the greatest people she has ever met.

* * *

Winn sat alone in the center room of the DEO, typing on a computer. At this late hour most of it's employee's were either working in their personal labs or were on guard around the building, leaving the main room empty. He continued to work on the algorithm that he developed in hoping to find where the hell it was that Kara had managed to disappear from for almost 2 weeks. He slams his hand frustrated on the desk next to his keyboard before a loud noise causes him to jump. He quickly swerves around in his chair to see a blue portal form on the balcony of the DEO, almost identical to the one he saw during thanksgiving at Kara's place, as well as what agents have reported seeing during Kara's battle with Cybor-Superman. Standing up quickly, the male rushes quickly toward it, only to see the familiar blond exit the portal. It closes only a few seconds later, as she looks up from the small device in her hand, to get a sense on where the heck she landed.

"K-Kara! What was- how did you- where did you go?" Winn starts spewing questions as he approaches the kryptonian. She smiles at Winn before exiting the balcony and walking toward the nearest chair.

"What are you doing here to late Winn? How long was I gone?" Kara asks before sitting in a nearby chair.

"You've been gone almost two weeks Kara, where the hell did you go? What the hell was that" Winn questions, pointing to the place where the breach once was.

"Oh, that, that was a 'breach'. It's a gateway from Barry's earth. Speaking of which, I should probably call Cisco and let him know that it worked" Kara explained before holding the small device in one hand, looking for the 'call' button. Finally deciding which one it was she clicked it. The two stayed in silence before a voice came from the extrapolater.

"Hello? Kara?" A male's voice unknown to Winn called through the silent air, halfway scaring the DEO agent.

"Hey Cisco, I'm just letting you know that I'm back on my earth, also apparently there is a huge time difference between the two." Kara says with a smile, leaving Winn to identify the voice as someone named 'Cisco'.

"Oh, sweet! We'll have to talk about the time difference at a later date though. Team Flash and Arrow are going out for drinks, well, excluding Barry and Oliver, who knows where those two vanished off to." Cisco says with a laugh, which makes Kara also laugh. This was the happiest she heard the scientist since meeting him for this. The two share some goodbyes before the device goes silent again. Winn only stares shocked about the whole thing he had just witnessed.

"W-Who was that?!" Winn demands at Kara, who only smiles, actually extremely excited to tell him about everything she's been through.

"Cisco Ramon. He's a friend of Barry. You remember Barry, of course. He came here with Cisco to pick me up for my help with something on his earth" She gives a brief overrun, with every word Cisco's eyes only widen more and more.

"Y-You... You're telling me you traveled to another earth, BARRY'S earth none the less, and you didn't invite me?!"

"Well... I didn't have time. They were dealing with an invasion from the Dominators and I had to leave ASAP. Honestly Barry and Cisco appeared in my apartment, told me what was up, let me get into my Supergirl outfit, and then we were gone!" Kara quickly defended her option not to let Winn in on the trip to another dimension. She had more reasons, but that was the main reason she didn't tell anyone she was leaving.

"So it was you, Barry, and this Cisco person against the Dominators?" Winn was familiar with the Dominators, reading about them in the alien archives that the DEO had.

"Not exactly. There was also Team Arrow, and Team Legends, both are names that they've dubbed themselves" Kara explains again. Winn finally sits down in another office chair, and pulls him close to Kara.

"Tell. Me. Everything."

* * *

"Do you know how badly I wish I could have seen that?! Can we visit that earth soon? I want to meet all of them! Especially Sara and Oliver, they both sound amazing and absolutely terrifying." Winn gushes after Kara tells him the story of her adventures on Earth-1.

"Well, Cisco did give me this," Kara says holding up the small device, "this is a interdimensional extrapolater. Apparently it manipulates the dimensional barrier to allow me to make a breach to their earth anytime I want. It also works as a communication device, as you saw earlier, so I can call them for help any time and vice versa" Kara smiles, still can't believing that all just happened. Working alongside Oliver and Barry was something she would never forget, and she can only hope to see them again.

"Well, next time you go on an interdimensional vacation, please bring me along, I want to meet everyone. I especially want to see this time machine space ship that the Legends use. It is legend's right?" Kara nods her head. Winn only smiles.

"Oh oh oh! I forgot I got to bring this back. Barry using his super speed managed to take a full group picture. Does this count as a selfie?" Kara laughs before pulling out the photograph. In the center, kneeling was Oliver, Kara, Barry and Sara, all wearing full hero costumes, but Oliver and Barry had their masks off. Behind Oliver was Thea, Diggle and Felicity, Thea and Diggle both in costume without their masks. Right next to them was Cisco and Caitlin, both standing behind Barry. Behind Sara and on the farthest right was an unmasked Ray and Nate, followed by Amaya, Mick and an unfused Firestorm. In the background of the whole thing is the building that they were using as the base of operation. Kara spends a few minutes identifying everyone for Winn.

"So a bunch of hero's meeting on one place to save the world from evil. If that isn't a Hall of Justice, I don't know what is" Winn jokes, causing Kara to laugh, as she examines the building in the background. _Hall of Justice? Might need to suggest that to Barry_ She suggests to herself, remembering that Barry apparently owns STAR Labs and all of its buildings. Kara spends the rest of the evening answering all of Winn's questions about everyone from Earth-1, as well as questions her about what traveling between earth's is like.

* * *

 **AN: COMING TO YOU LIVE POST FOUR NIGHT CROSSOVER (and by four night crossover we obviously mean 3 nights and 3 minutes) But oh my gosh can we take a moment to appreciate how AMAZING AND IMPRESSIVE that was! They did that on a TV budget, and not a big network budget, a small TV Budget, and they made THAT! THAT'S FUCKING IMPRESSIVE! But wow it was really good, the story was good, the handling of that many characters was done impressively! I cant wait to see how they follow this up ( also Kara got to see her boyfriend which is always a good thing and now we have a way for Kara to come visit any time she wants and YES!) But yeah, my final score for the DC Week Crossover 9.5/10.**

 **Anyways, please leave reviews and feedback, they are always welcome, and feel free to ask questions. Remember to log into fanfiction when leaving reviews so I can respond to them! - Quick**


End file.
